Fireworks
by Akunen
Summary: Sora wants to go see the fireworks at the carnival, but his mother won't let him. Leave it to Riku to come to the rescue. [OneShot][RxS]


A/N: A one-shot for Independence Day! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this.

--

"Why can't I go?"

"Because we're not getting stuck in the large crowds at the end, and I'm not paying for tickets."

Sora frowned and turned away from his mother. "But, what if I went myself and paid for a ticket?"

"Sora, you just went to Kairi's party yesterday. You're not going, and that's final!"

Sora stood up and walked to his room. He closed his door quietly, as to not be completely rude.

Sora was sitting on his bed, holding his pillow. He looked outside his window, wanting to go to the carnival. He never had before. They were even going to shoot off fireworks this year, and he wouldn't be able to see it! He buried his face in his pillow, thoroughly pissed off.

It was night now. Sora was laying on his bed. He hadn't left his room once, except to go to the bathroom a time or two. All he did was sit in his room, thinking about how much fun his friends were having. Before all hope was lost from the boy's heart, he heard a light knocking on his window. He rolled over and saw Riku hanging on for dear life. Sora immediately opened the window.

"Riku! How did you get up here?"

"I climbed, how else?"

"Well, why are you here?"

"To come get you, of course. Kairi and I went up to the carnival and bought tickets for all three of us. I waited outside for you, since you said you'd come. Kairi tried to get me to come with her, but you hadn't shown up… So I came to get you." Riku looked at Sora, who had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Riku… You waited for me, instead of going to have fun… You didn't need to do that." The boy answered, speaking in between sobs. His friend smiled.

"Let's go. Kairi's still at the carnival. She doesn't know I came here."

Sora wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. "I can't go. My mother won't let me."

Riku's smile turned into a grin, an evil one at that. "Sora, you've got me here. You're coming, regardless of what anyone says. Do you know how hard it is to climb up the side of your house?" Sora let out a small laugh.

Riku peeked into the kitchen. Sora's mother was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea as she attempted to do a crossword puzzle. They decided to seize the opportunity, and ran forward quietly. When they made it to the front door, Riku opened it and Sora slipped out. His friend followed shortly after, shutting the door behind him silently. He grabbed Sora's hand and began to run towards the carnival. "See? I told you, you're coming no matter what." They both smiled.

Sora's mother walked to her son's room. She knocked on the door, then opened it. "Sora, I'm—" She looked around the room, but saw no Sora. On his bed, however, was a small slip of paper. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read it. It seemed to be a note.

Kairi: I've gone to get Sora. The fireworks wouldn't be the same without him. –Riku

Sora's mother smiled, knowing where her son was at. She folded the note once more and put it back onto his bed and left the room.

When the two approached the entrance, they stopped running. Riku let Sora's hand slide out of his, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. He handed them to the person collecting them, then walked inside. Sora followed.

"How much did the ticket cost? I'll pay you back for it…"

"Don't worry about it, Sora. Think of it as a gift." Riku smiled, then walked forward. He didn't make it very far though, for Kairi stopped him.

"And just _where_ did you go?" She asked.

"I went to get Sora…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wrote a note! I just forgot to have somebody give it to you!"

"Oh really. Then let me see it."

Riku began to search through his pockets. All he found were two ticket stubs, a candy bar wrapper, and a nickel. "Well, I did have it…" Kairi walked off after saying hello to Sora.

"So Riku…What do you want to do?"

"Well, we got here late; it's almost time for the fireworks. I know where we can see them perfectly, come with me." Riku grabbed Sora's hand once more and walked to the ferris wheel. He walked up to the conductor of the ride.

"Do you mind if we sit at the top and watch the fireworks?" Riku asked.

"Not at all! Why, I'm surprised you're not going to join the rest and sit in the field!" He opened the gate and let the two boys in, then locked them into the seat they would ride in. Then the conductor began the ride once more.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights, Sora."

"Of course not!" Sora looked down and shivered a bit. A few moments later, the ride stopped. The two boys were at the top.

"I watched fireworks one other time up here when I was younger. I was with some girl I met the same night. Don't even remember her name."

"Riku! Aren't you so nice."

"Hey, I remembered your name, now didn't I?" Riku laughed slightly, and Sora smiled. "Look, they're starting."

The announcer told the crowd that the fireworks were beginning, and everyone became quiet. A few moments later, the sky was lighted with different colours.

Riku looked over to Sora about ten minutes later. "What do you think, Sora?" The boy didn't answer his friend. He was too busy watching the show going on with an amazed look. Soon after, however, Sora turned over to Riku.

"Riku, it's so amazing, especially from up here."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"But, one thing bothers me. Why did you bring me up here?"

Riku began to blush a bit, and he spoke in a whisper. "Because Sora… Nothing's more amazing than you." He leaned in towards Sora's face and gently brushed his lips. Sora, being slightly impatient, moved his head forward and pressed his lips against Riku's. It took his friend by surprise, but he deepened the kiss. The grand finale of the fireworks went off.

In the cart behind Riku and Sora sat Kairi, who was smiling the whole time. The picture on her new digital camera was definitely a keeper.

--

A/N ((Updated Aug. 1 2008)): Edited for typos and spellings. Also wanna rewrite this one someday, the ending is rushed and it hurts me to read it, heh. For now, enjoy.


End file.
